


Prompt #37 cigar Jumping to Conclusions

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [24]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #37 cigar.   Napoleon jumps to conclusions and faces the results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #37 cigar Jumping to Conclusions

It wasn’t a good day for Napoleon. Waverly expected all the reports from the last month ready to go over at the afternoon meeting. He had spent the morning finishing up many of them as Illya was in medical unable to assist. Just one more report and he’d be ready.

He walked into the final office to see Jo and April with cigars in their hands.

“What do you two think you’re doing? Waverly would have you filing reports for the next six months if he sees you smoking, much less doing it in headquarters. You know how he feels about it.” 

He knew he was taking out his annoyance on the women but wasn’t in the mood for more problems today. 

“But…..”

“No buts about it Jo. Put them out. I need your reports now for my meeting with him.”

With that, he walked out of the office after collecting the files.

The two women looked at each other. They had been examining cigars taken from a Thrush lab to see what was different and why people smoking them were going into a trance. 

“That man can be so frustrating; he didn’t even ask what we were doing before flying off the handle,” April grumbled crumbling the last cigar.

Jo thought about it a few minutes then flashed a smile that meant trouble for the person it was aimed at.

“What are you planning, Josephina?” April asked rubbing her hands together knowing that although many people considered Jo standoffish she could come up with excellent pranks when she tried.

“I think we should teach Napoleon a lesson about jumping to conclusions before asking.” With that Jo whispered her plan to April.

…..

Napoleon once more entered April’s office answering their call to see smoke coming from a thin cigar April was passing to Jo. He watched as she took what looked like a puff and passed it back.

“I thought I warned you two what would happen if Waverly catches you. Now give me that.”

Jo handed the lit cigar to Napoleon.

“Look you two, I really don’t want to see Waverly coming down on you for this, so keep the smoking out of headquarters. Better yet don’t do it at all.” he ordered.

Napoleon spoke using the hand with the smoking stick to emphasis his point.

“Hmmm, perhaps Mr. Solo you would like to explain why you have a lit cigar in headquarters?” 

The three turned to see Mr. Waverly standing in the doorway. 

“I wasn’t…..” Napoleon started.

“Ladies, I believe you have the evaluation of those cigars that you called me about.” 

After accepting the file he said, “Please excuse us. Mr. Solo and I have things to discuss including the example he’s setting for the agents in his department.”

Napoleon could see the smirks on Jo’s and April’s facesbehind Waverly. It didn’t take a genius to know he had been set up. The women gave a small finger wave as Waverly and the Head of Section 2 walked out of the office toward the central conference room and an explanation.

…..

Later that afternoon, Jo and April sat in the cafeteria when a shadow fell over them. 

“Ladies,” Napoleon said looking down on them.

“Ah Napoleon. How did things go with Mr. Waverly?” Jo asked a smirk could be heard in her voice.

“It went well after I explained I had just picked it up and was looking over what you were exploring. One thing ladies, you don’t know when, where, or how but I will get even.” With that he took his tray and headed toward his office.

“We are in so much trouble when he can figure out a way to get back at us,” April said.

“Da,” Jo agreed. “But it will so much fun watching him come up with something.” 


End file.
